


I'll protect you

by Jin_is_a_flower



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Childhood Memories, Hurt Steve Rogers, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, SteveTonyFest, Stony Loves Steve 2020, Tony Stark Has A Heart, civil war didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_is_a_flower/pseuds/Jin_is_a_flower
Summary: Tony makes a promise that he swears on keeping.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	I'll protect you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little fic i threw together in under an hour so please excuse any mistakes lol  
> hope you enjoy it

**_Age 5_ **

“And that’s how Captain America saved us all..” Aunt Peggy said with a sadness to her voice. Tony was sitting on his bed, wearing his Captain America PJ’s and hugging a beige colored teddy bear wearing a cute little Captain America outfit, staring at her in aw. 

“woah, Captain America really is the best hero ever. I mean he saved you Aunt Peggy!” he said with a big smile on his face. He quickly stood up and got out of his bed, he raced to the other side of the room and picked up the replica of Cap’s shield that his father had made him for his 3 year old birthday. He posed with it just like one of his posters and went “One day I’m gonna be a hero, just like Captain America and a Genius just like you and Dad!”

The door opened just as he said that and Jarvis and his mother walked in “oh are you now?” Maria had said with a huge smile on her face. Tony put his shield back in place and raced over to his bed again. Quickly getting under the covers. “Well then master Anthony, you will be needing a good night's sleep so you can be fully rested” Jarvis said as he tucked Tony in and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Tony giggled and smiled “and you will have to behave, il mio dolce ragazzo” Maria finished for Jarvis and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

“will dad be coming up to say goodnight mamma?” Tony asked. even though he already knew the answer. Howard was too busy at Stark Industries with Uncle Obie, they are trying to find Cap after all.

“Not tonight, but he should be tomorrow. Maybe if you ask him nicely you can go down into the workshop with him” Maria replied. Tony’s eyes lit up at the mention of being in the workshop with his dad. He was a creator after all. 

Maria and Jarvis said their goodnights and left the room. Aunt Peggy smiled at him “Goodnight sweet Tony” she said before kissing his hair, she got up and was just about to leave the room when she heard Tony's tired voice say “Aunt Peggy, do you think Dad and Uncle Obie will find him?” Peggy smiled and looked at him “i think so yeah” she replied and left the room, as she closed the door she caught sight of Tony clutching his teddy bear close to him and say through yawns “Don’t worry Cap, tonight i’ll protect you”

**_Age 47_ **

Tony entered his and Steve’s shared room with a sigh as he took off his tie and suit jacket “Rough night?” He heard Steve say. Tony looked up and smiled a little “You could say that, God i forgot how exhausting the Expo’s were. It’s like they are fun and I get to show off my new creations but they drain out all of my remaining energy” Tony replied and he started taking off the rest of his clothes so he could switch to something more comfortable. 

He went into the (HUGE) walk in closet and started looking for some sweat pants and one of Steve’s sweaters. he heard shuffling from the other room and footsteps behind him and soon enough a pair of big arms wrapped around him and pulled him close “You know i could have gone with you right? You don’t have to do these alone” Steve said as he pulled away so Tony could get dressed. He helped him into his sweatpants and helped pull the sweater over his head

“Yeah, i know, il mio amore, but you just came home from a mission and you needed the rest. Besides, I also know you haven't slept very well. and you may be wondering, well Tony how could you possibly be thinking such a thing? well for one i have shared a room with Wilson once on a mission and the man snores louder then i scream along to AC/DC” Tony said as he let Steve pick him up and carry him to bed. 

Once placed upon the bed Tony’s body fully relaxed and got under the covers. Steve quickly went back and turned off the lights in the closet and got in bed as well “Yeah, but next time I'm going with you okay, and no buts. I'm going.” Steve said as Tony snuggled closer to him. They laid there for a while, just soaking up being in each other's arms again and feeling the familiar feeling of home. Tony then shifted a little so he could look up at Steve “did you find him?” he asks quietly. He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from Steve himself. 

Steve sighed deeply and looked down at Tony “Yeah, we did…” “But? you know i can recognize a but” ”But again, he didn’t..” Steve looked away. and Tony knew what that meant. things had not gone well, he could tell by Steve’s voice and the way he looked away, not to mention the forming bruises on his neck, and with Steve being alone with Sam (Who btw is a great guy but he can’t help Steve in any way shape or form once he starts breaking down) Tony scooted up in the bed and pulled Steve close. He felt Steve’s body tense as he felt fear on his neck. Tony wishes that there was a way that he could take away all Steve’s pain. Tony wished nothing more than for his fiancé to be happy. But with all his demons and his best friend trying to kill him over and over again, it was hard. But Tony tried anyway, Steve always helped him whenever his demons came back to haunt him. this was the least he could do. 

Tony leaned down and kissed Steve’s lips softly, still holding him close. 

He got Steve to calm down by rubbing small circles on Steve’s back and giving him small kisses all over his face, and once he was calm, Steve fell asleep fast. Tony smiled to himself and said quietly, “Don’t worry Cap, Tonight I’ll protect you”


End file.
